Gajeel Redfox (Yaminogaijin)
Gajeel Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス, Gajiru Reddofokkusu) is a member of the New Fairy Tail Guild, formerly a member of Phantom Lord and a member of the Magic Council. He is known as Black Steel (黒鉄, Kurogane) for his mastery of his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes (initially portrayed as green) with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), two on each side of his nose (sometimes mistakenly three in the anime), and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the former Phantom Lord Guild, he bore his Phantom Lord mark at the top of his right shoulder. After joining Fairy Tail, his black Fairy Tail mark is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder. Being a user of Dragon Slayer Magic, Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. Personality When Gajeel first appeared, Gajeel is quite cold and apathetic, not hesitating to injure his own allies if irritated. He iron-clubbed a fellow Phantom Lord Mage who was praising his abilities simply because the latter was disturbing him while he was eating. However, Gajeel is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever guild he is affiliated with. In fact, he instigated the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord Guild War simply because, as long time-rivals, he believed that the Fairy Tail Mages were enemies. Upon his recruitment to Fairy Tail, his sense of comradeship seemed to increase. He even went as far as reprimanding Laxus Dreyar, whom he admits to be a more powerful Mage than he is, for attempting to kill Natsu with his Lightning Magic when they were supposed to be allies. Despite saying that he doesn't wish to make friends, he ironically forms them through his tenacious personality. He believes himself to be a great musician, regardless of what others think of him, and enjoys showing off his metal grinding, glass cracking, and ear destroying voice, like when he chains Mirajane Strauss to a wall to steal her spot as the performing artist for the night. He's also displayed a sense of honor, despite his actions while a part of Phantom Lord; when Shadow Gear confronts Gajeel for the heinous act he committed upon them, he makes himself an open target, acknowledging the terrible act he had done to them, and gave them the opportunity for vengeance. He even protected Levy McGarden after Laxus shot a blast of lightning at her, showing both his compassion for his guildmates, as well as some initial hidden hatred for Laxus. Gajeel is short-tempered, as seen when he and Natsu bicker over callow things. Like Natsu, Gajeel lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary, as seen during the S-Class Trials. Despite his cold personality, he has shown a humorous side of himself, as seen when he was shocked to see Mirajane transform her face into his. Despite his tough exterior, Gajeel is as emotionally vulnerable as any other person. He was noticeably upset upon realizing that he was the only Dragon Slayer that didn't have a cat as a partner. He then desperately tries to find a cat in the alleys, but ends up becoming heavily exhausted. Later on in Edolas, Gajeel finds the partner he is looking for in Pantherlily. Upon arriving back in Earth Land, he cries tears of joy when he discovers Pantherlily also made it, despite his reduced size. Gajeel has a unique way of laughing: "Gi Hi Hi Hi".And, like quite a few other Dragon Slayers, Gajeel suffers from severe motion sickness, although his case does not develop until the Second Day of the Grand Magic Games in X791 during the Chariot event. After Fairy Tail disbanded when he worked for the Magic Council, he regressed a little more to his original personality focusing on wiping dark mages from the earth, however after Gray and Erza's plan was explained to him and the New Fairy Tail Guild was formed he joined days after it was announced and became one of the 3 S-Class mages returning to his personality while in the original Fairy Tail Guild. History Gajeel learned his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic from the Iron Dragon Metalicana, who raised Gajeel like he was his own son. However, Metalicana disappeared on July 7 in the year X777, leaving him to fend for himself. In actuality, Gajeel had become a host for his foster father, who hid himself inside Gajeel's body to create antibodies that would stop Gajeel's natural Dragonification process and allow Metalicana to wait until Acnologia was able to be killed. Some time later, Gajeel joined Phantom Lord. During his time in Phantom Lord Gajeel was admired from afar by a young man named Rogue Cheney, who was known then as Ryos. An unspecified time before the war against Fairy Tail, Gajeel was brought forth before the Magic Council and was reprimanded for actions he committed. After the trial, Belno spoke to him and besought that he withdraw from Phantom Lord, which offended him rather greatly. He is then told to seek a life worth living rather than be preached to about to live life, which he responded to by saying that the upcoming war with Fairy Tail gives it meaning, after which Belno told him that he reminds her of her dead son. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In battle, aside from his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Gajeel is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. His style is a brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by his high physical ability, with his strength making his blows highly damaging, and his speed allowing him to land them in extremely fast succession. When employed alongside his Iron Dragon's Scales, his unarmed blows become far deadlier. During his battle with Pantherlily, he was shown able to engage in midair confrontations, reaching the flying Exceed with a leap and then bombarding him with a barrage of punches,and his clash with Rogue Cheney during the Grand Magic Games proved him able to block and even counter-attack assaults from behind without the need to turn his back. Enhanced Durability: Even without his Dragon Slayer abilities, Gajeel has consistently proven himself to be a very resilient man: when he was confronted by Shadow Gear after joining Fairy Tail, he was able to shrug off the combined attacks from Jet and Droy without retaliation and only resorted to covering his body in his metal scales to protect Levy from Laxus. Also, during his battle with Laxus, he took an attack which would have, otherwise, killed Natsu and remained conscious. During his time in Edolas, Gajeel used his metal scales to fight Faust's mechanical Dragon, where he took extremely powerful hits and continued to fight. Enhanced Strength: Gajeel has shown, on different occasions to be quite strong: during his time under Jose Porla, while he was tormenting the captured Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel casually headbutted a fellow Phantom Lord member with enough force to crack the stone floor the man crashed upon. His physical might is enough for him to clash with Natsu on even terms, to block and shatter Pantherlily's gargantuan Bustermarm Sword, and to pin down and hold still the gigantic Dorma Anim all by himself, allowing Natsu to finish it off. He's also capable of performing very high leaps, as shown from him reaching Pantherlily, who was floating in midair because of his Aera, from the ground, which was located several meters below him. Furthermore, he was capable of delivering several powerful blows to Rogue Cheney while blocking his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic bare-handed. Enhanced Smell: Gajeel has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He uses this for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose, best seen when he tracked down Lucy, who had escaped from Jose's imprisonment. It is also heavily implied that Gajeel used this skill to track down Levy, who ran away from him during the S-Class Trials out of frustration. Enhanced Speed: Gajeel's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to intercept attacks like Laxus' Lightning Bolts and reach Levy in time to save her from an ambush consisting of two Grimoire Heart Mages. Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法, Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes iron. Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of metal into their body; granting the user the ability to change parts of their body, or the entirety of it, into metal, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce iron objects. When using this magic, the user is almost unable to be harmed; and its absolute hardness is impossible to measure with this magic active, the user's body possesses super-hard firmness of this metal, as well as the smoothness of living tissue. When utilizing Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, the user keeps mobile and only roots themselves when it is time to attack, and even then only long enough to actually launch and direct their attacks. The Magic relies around the use of iron for both offense and defense, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover their body with iron in order to drastically increase their defensive power, whilst simultaneously heavily boosting their offensive power. Despite the impossibility, the metal produced by Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is even stronger and more durable than any other metal, and it is capable of rendering some physical assaults useless as it enables their transform parts and most likely all of their body, into this metal. The user is also able to manipulate existing shards of metal, making them form an offensive spray of tiny shrapnel, and a thick shield made entirely of metal which can only be seen through from within. Iron Dragon Slayer Magic gives the user the ability to greatly increase their offensive and defensive capabilities, as their already strong physical attacks are enhanced by the density of their metal body. Their defenses seem to enhance exponentially, and they are able to block a powerful magical slash, with no visible damage to themselves, as the user incorporates the metals they manifest into their fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of their blows. Additionally, the user can take control of any type of metal—even that of the metals of weapons, and erode them or consume them, meaning that almost any type of weapon is worthless against her might. Additionally, this metal is partly composed of a explosive reactive substance; so, with every attack that the user makes, the impact from her attacks will cause a small explosion—this explosion is not extremely powerful unlike others, however, it has more than enough force to launch the target backward after being struck, with enough destructive force to form a crater in the wake of the attack. Lastly, being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this also allows the user to consume external sources of metals to replenish their strength and restore their body to a healthy state, though, like any Dragon Slayer Magic, they are unable to ingest metals that they themselves created. *'Iron Dragon's Roar' (鉄竜の咆哮, Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Iron Dragon's Roar is a Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Iron Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of iron; when performing it, the user first inhales, gathering the precious metal within their mouth; adding their own magical power into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the metal; charging it up for a few moments. Once the charging phase has been completed, the user unleashes a mighty roar which they quickly shape into the form of a tornado that is shot towards their foes. The tornado itself is shot like a bullet—being evenly sized, while possessing tremendous blunt force as it barges into the opponent, blasting them away. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of the precious metal in the process, to shred the opponents' body. The iron released alongside the hurricane are able to pierce powerful strong magical barriers in the process of movement, thus even a barrier erected by an S-Class Mage would also be sundered; the iron fired work similar to a shotgun; spreading the damage dealt by the attack over a greater area. It is stunningly more powerful than a more focused blast due to the wider focus of the blast causing more widespread damage, rather than the narrower, more penetrative beam of regular 'Roar' techniques, already more than powerful enough to penetrate magical barriers. Due to the explosive reactive properties of the precious metal, each shard of the roar generates a powerful, burning explosion that bolsters the damage tenfold as the opponent is bombarded by blast after blast. Lastly, Iron Dragon's Roar is capable of generating an immensely powerful, explosively destructive blast that is capable of traveling great distances, as seen when it was visible all throughout Crocus, wreaking havoc wherever it passed. *'Iron Dragon's Sword' (鉄竜剣, Tetsuryūken): Iron Dragon's Sword is an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. In order to perform this spell, the user manifests a large amount of iron on one of their arms or legs; before focusing it and shaping into a large, jagged blade composed of metal which possesses incredible cutting power—making it all the more deadly. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the sword's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from the user. It should be noted that from this singular sword, the user can generate a plethora of other, smaller swords, which increase their range even further. It's power and reach allows the user to slice may objects, including humans (at its strongest without any reinforcement), clean in two, and if they expel more of their magical aura into it, it can cleave through even the strongest of magical barriers, while causing a 'backlash' effect which enables the user to harm a foe by releasing the blade in the form of a blast of pure energy at them the moment they shatter a barrier. The swords can be elongated at the user will, making them powerful ranged weapons. They are capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from their body. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts; and the sword can also function as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its potential damage output while its explosive reactive properties bolster the damage dealt even more. Normally, the user will utilize Iron Dragon's Sword by manifesting it upon one of their feet, and performing a handstand while spinning around, carving up the surroundings. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs' (鉄竜槍・鬼薪, Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): An extension of the above, when Iron Dragon's Sword is active, the user manifests their magical seal outwards, from which numerous iron lances that lock onto the opponent, being launched at amazing speeds towards the opponent, launched forward in a similar manner to that of a rocket. These lances aim to impale the opponent with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the lances veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the lances impale them instantly. The moment that the lance makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the lance is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe—these lock on to the target, tracking their heat signature. Upon contact with the foe, Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs releases all of the iron and magical particles that compose them—the foe's own magical pressure serves to contain and amplify the destructive power of the iron lances causing a large blast of ice that can turn the surrounding area into a scrap yard. *'Iron Dragon's Scales' (鉄龍の鱗, Tetsuryū no Uroko): A powerful defensive spell; when utilizing Iron Dragon's Scales, the user covers part of their body, or the entirety of it in scales of iron, dramatically increasing their offensive and defensive abilities. When punching and kicking while covered in these scales, the user is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force; massively bolstering their power in close-combat. These scales are strong enough to withstand even some high-tier spells, making the user function as a makeshift battering ram or cannonball. They are even strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against almost every single type of elemental spell that iron has a good match up against. When Iron Dragon's Scales is active, the user has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of her physiology at will, allowing their to form their limbs into iron weapons more freely, regardless of it being part of her biological structure or not. Iron Dragon's Scales is great for defense, especially against fire. As their defensive power is immense and lightweight, the user's movements are surprisingly more agile than they appear from their new heavy armour. *'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist' (鉄竜の鋼拳, Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): Gajeel punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. *'Iron Dragon's Kunai': Gajeel creates small, kunai-esque knives that can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy. (Unnamed) *'Iron Dragon's Foot Blade': Gajeel sprouts a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and to move around as if he were walking normally. (Unnamed) *'Iron Dragon's Blood' (鉄竜の血液, Tetsuryū no Ketsueki): After 10 years of training while travelling around looking for his friends Gajeel discovered he could use his magical power to melt iron and use it to trap and encase or crush enemies. At first it was only limited to his own iron but he soon learnt how to melt swords, spears, axes and armour to add to his own iron or trap the enemy(s) in their own gear, blood cna also be added to enhanced the strength of this trap. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Karma Demon: Iron God Sword' (業魔・鉄神剣, Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken): Seemingly one of his most, if not the most powerful spell in Gajeel's possession, being acknowledged as one of the Secret Arts attainable by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him. *'Karma Demon: Iron Spiral' (業魔鉄螺線形, Gōma Tetsu Rasen): Seemingly his second ultimate move, Gajeel transforms his legs into a giant drill, which rotates at high speed, heavily damaging and piercing through whatever it strikes. He used this spell to destroy the Dragonoid's core and to free Natsu from his imprisonment. Although it did what it was intended to do, Gajeel stated that he still had a long way to go, since he "planned" to destroy the whole Dragonoid, along with Natsu. Steel Mode Steel Mode (鉄の滅竜魔法・変鋼 (スチール・モード), Suchīru Mōdo lit. Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Steel Modification) is a secret art of the Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, it is the result of taking the adaptability of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic to the maximum of its potential. As a user of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of adapting to the situation by transforming their body into iron at the moment of impact in order to cushion the blow and take the kinetic energy out of the opposing strike, Steel Mode takes the adaptability further by allowing the magic energy that the iron emits draws in and absorbs small elements of carbon as the iron is slowly acting as a magnet to it. Once enough of said carbon is absorbed into the user's skin, the user focuses it with their magic and melds it together, resulting in the chemical reaction of iron and carbon to fuse together and create a new style that the user can now access. However, by doing so, it is shown to be extremely deadly, as it is toxic to the user's body, as well as harmful. Despite this, activating Steel Mode, causing the addition of the natural element, changes the composition of the user's spells, enabling them to dish out enhanced damage and break through any defense that their iron was unable to. The user usually uses Steel Mode to partially strengthen the density of selected parts of their body during battle, but can extend the effect to its entirety. As the user has control over the configuration of their body's carbon atoms, the substances that they can convert their skin into can vary based on their intentions. With this, the user is even able to stopping a downward slash from a Magic Sword; and they are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against almost every single type of spell in existence. As the user's defensive power is immense and lightweight, their movements are surprisingly more agile than they appear from their new heavy armour. Because of the glittering and sharpness of their body, their enemies only see the user's figure as an afterimage that cannot be pursued. When Steel Mode is active, the user has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of their physiology at will, allowing the user to form their limbs into steel weapons more freely, however they can control all metals, regardless of it being part of their biological structure or not. It is also shown that once the elemental style has changed, the user is able to access it whenever they can, often changing their appearance and form when they use it. *'Steel Dragon's Sword' (鋼竜剣, Koryūken): Steel Dragon's Sword is an enhanced version of Iron Dragon Sword, only available when the user is harnessing the power of Steel Mode. In order to perform this spell, the user manifests a large amount of steel on one of their arms or legs; before focusing it and shaping into a large, jagged blade composed of steel which possesses incredible cutting power—making it all the more deadly. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the sword's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from the user. It should be noted that from this singular sword, the user can generate a plethora of other, smaller swords, which increase their range even further. It's power and reach allows the user to slice may objects, including humans (at its strongest without any reinforcement), clean in two, and if they expel more of their magical aura into it, it can cleave through even the strongest of magical barriers, while causing a 'backlash' effect which enables the user to harm a foe by releasing the blade in the form of a blast of pure energy at them the moment they shatter a barrier. The swords can be elongated at the user will, making them powerful ranged weapons. They are capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from their body. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts; and the sword can also function as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its potential damage output while its explosive reactive properties bolster the damage dealt even more. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. Dual-Element Mode Iron Shadow Dragon Mode (モード鉄影竜, Mōdo Tetsueiryū) is an Iron Dragon Slayer ability which is an ability that can be gained by an Iron Dragon Slayer after having eaten shadows. After the shadows and iron inside their body fuse together, the user gains the ability to enhance certain spells with shadows, while still being able to use their basic Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. The user also gains the ability to transform their body into shadows, granting them a high level of adaptability. Equipment Trivia Category:S-Class Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Canon to Fanon